chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Precursor EXAMPLE/Racial Feats
At every even-numbered level, a precursor character may select one of the following feats. Racial feats are organized by what level they may be taken at; should you choose, you may decide to take a racial feat that is of a lower level than you can take. Unless otherwise stated, a racial feat can only be taken once. Tier I (Level 2/4) Lionhearted : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2 : Effects: You increase your hit points by 2. : Special: This racial feat can be taken multiple times. Coiled Serpent : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2 : Effects: You gain an additional skill rank. : Special: This racial feat can be taken multiple times. The Past-Seer's Secret : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2 : Effects: Your racial bonus to Disguise increases to +3. The Past-Seer's Enigma : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2, The Past-Seer's Secret racial feat : Effects: Your racial bonus to Disguise increases to +4. The Heir's Might : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2 : Effects: The DC of your Ainori's Legacy racial ability increases by 1. The Heir's Valor : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 2, The Heir's Might racial feat : Effects: The DC of your Ainori's Legacy racial ability increases by 1. This effect stacks with the bonus provided by Ainori's Legacy. Tier II (Level 6/8) The Wolf's Resilience : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: Your racial bonus to your Will saving throw increases to +2. The Wolf's Resistance : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: Once per day as an immediate action, you can choose to take advantage on a Will saving throw, rolling twice and taking the better result. Using the effects of this feat must be declared before rolling. The Dragon's Keeper : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +2 to any Knowledge skill of your choosing. If that Knowledge skill was not already a class skill for you, it becomes one. The Dragon's Seeker : Prerequisites:'' ''Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +2 to any Knowledge skill of your choosing. Once each day, you may choose to take advantage on a check made with this skill, rolling twice and taking the better result. Using the effects of this feat must be declared before rolling. : Special: If you apply the effects of this racial feat to the same Knowledge skill indicated by The Dragon's Keeper racial feat, the racial bonus stacks. The Crow's Gaze : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +2 Perception. The Crow's Vigilance : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 6 : Effects: You do not take penalties to Perception checks made while distracted or asleep. Tier III (Level 10) Aurette's Resolve : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 10 : Effects: Whenever you recover hit points through a spell, spell-like ability, class ability that uses positive or negative energy, or a magical item, you recover an additional amount equal to your character level. Delzed's Guidance : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 10 : Effects: When you recover hit points through a spell, spell-like ability, class ability that uses positive or negative energy, or a magical item, any additional healing that would exceed your maximum hit points may be redirected to an allied creature within 30ft as an immediate action. You must already not be at your maximum hit points when you are healed for this racial feat to take effect. Rokordi's Solitude : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 10 : Effects: When you succeed on an attack or combat maneuver roll, you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to your character level. These temporary hit points disappear at the start of your next turn. This effect may only occur once per round. Tier IV (Level 12/14) Ria's Bite : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +1 to your Constitution score. : Special: If you have at least one caster level, you gain a +2 racial bonus to Concentration checks while casting a spell or using a spell-like ability. Alasdair's Cunning : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +1 to your Wisdom score, and a Wisdom skill of your choosing becomes a class skill for you. Nyracai's Epiphany : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +1 to your Intelligence score, and an Intelligence skill of your choosing becomes a class skill for you. Renuli's Intervention : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You gain a racial bonus of +1 to your Charisma score, and a Charisma skill of your choosing becomes a class skill for you. Enduring Lionheart : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You increase your hit points by 3. : Special: You may take this racial feat multiple times. Twisting Serpent : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 12 : Effects: You gain two additional skill points. : Special: You may take this racial feat multiple times. Tier V (Level 16/18) Final Tier (Level 20) Al-Kaniali's Scion : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 20 : Effects: Once every seven days, you may request a miracle from al-Kaniali, your dreaming god and creator. This behaves as if you are casting the spell Miracle as a spell-like ability, but you cannot request any miracles that would necessitate a spell material component or any other gold costs. Lost Child : Prerequisites: Precursor, character level 20 : Effects: When you use Ainori's Legacy, you do not need to make a caster level check to counterspell and redirect a spell. Furthermore, Ainori's Legacy becomes an encounter ability for you, meaning you can use it once every encounter or every five minutes since your last use, whichever comes first. Category:EXAMPLE